Chup-cake
by Bernadette Dei
Summary: Sasuke ingin mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya dengan membuatkan kue mangkuk untuk Hinata, tapi ada Kak Itachi yang membuat tantangan, belum lagi ada masalah di sekolah. Perjuangan Sasuke memberikan kue mangkuk untuk Hinata butuh ketabahan super! Sekuel Just A Thumb Makes Me Numb. KOMPLET!
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel of Just A Thumb Makes Me Numb**

 **.**

Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warnings** : OOC, AU, Booby Trapey Typo, No Likey No Dikey!

My Lovely Deary Pairy SasuHina

.

.***.

 **CHUP-CAKE**

.***.

.

Suasana hati Sasuke sedang sangat baik. Pasalnya, sejak dua hari yang lalu hubungan antara dirinya dengan Hinata semakin dekat. Hampir sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari sekolah, bibir tipisnya tak pegal memasang senyum. Bahkan Pak Kazuha, supir pribadinya ikut tersenyum tertular efek bahagia dari sang Tuan Muda.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke berhenti ketika lampu merah menggantikan lampu kuning. Sasuke maupun Pak Kazuha menunggu dengan sabar.

Sambil menunggu, pandangan mata Sasuke beredar di sekitar daerah itu. Kemudian, sebuah toko kue menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Di depan toko tersebut sedang diadakan promosi _cupcake_ oleh si penjual. Sasuke pun tertarik dengan _cupcake_ yang dipamerkan.

Ide cemerlang pun hadir di otaknya.

Membuat kue mangkuk untuk Hinata tentu bukan ide buruk. Kebanyakan perempuan menyukai kue tersebut. Tapi, ada sedikit masalah. Rasa apa yang disukai Hinata?Jujur, Sasuke sedikit kebingungan karena belum tahu banyak tentang Hinata, mengingat gadis itu tak banyak menonjolkan hal-hal yang disukainya, kecuali kesukaannya menggoda Sasuke. Itu lain lagi ceritanya. Yang Sasuke ketahui, selama ia kenal Hinata, gadis itu tak pernah menolak jika Sasuke memberi sesuatu untuknya.

Jadi, sudah diputuskan! Sasuke akan membuat kue mangkuk dengan berbagai rasa; cokelat, stroberi, dan _blueberry_.

'Hmm, mungkin rasa cokelat akan kuperbanyak. Perempuan suka cokelat, 'kan?'

Sasuke Uchiha lelaki tulen! Selain sifat pemalunya, ia memiliki sifat ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Membuat kue memang bukanlah hal baru untuknya. Ia sudah memiliki bakat tersebut sejak Mamanya, Mikoto, mengenalkan putra tersayangnya itu cara membuat kue. Saat itu, Sasuke merasa tertarik untuk mencobanya hingga hobi dari Mamanya pun ikut menjadi salah satu daftar hal yang disukai Sasuke.

Lagi pula, seorang lelaki membuat kue tidak menjadikannya terlihat aneh, 'kan? Di luar sana banyak sekali seorang _pati_ _s_ _serie_ pria yang sangat mahir membuat kue-kue cantik dan menggiurkan. Jadi, apa yang menjadi kesukaan Sasuke itu tidak menjadi hal yang terbilang janggal untuk seorang laki-laki.

Dengan tekad yang mantap, Sasuke akan membuatnya setiba ia di rumah nanti. Besok, ia akan memberikan kue mangkuk istimewa untuk seseorang yang tak kalah istimewa untuknya. Sasuke semakin mengembangkan senyumnya membayangkan reaksi senang Hinata yang mendapatkan hadiah mungil nan cantik dari Sasuke.

.

"Aku pulang!" suara Itachi terdengar oleh Sasuke yang sedang berkutat di dapur. Kegiatan membuat kue mangkuk spesial untuk Hinata sudah hampir diselesaikannya seorang diri. Biasanya ada Mama Mikoto di rumah, tapi hari itu beliau sedang keluar untuk acara keluarga di luar kota. Dan jika ada Mama Mikoto, Sasuke pasti dibantunya. Namun, karena kali ini ia membuat yang istimewa, sudah pasti Sasuke akan menolak dengan sopan bantuan Mama Mikoto. Bagusnya, Sasuke tak perlu melakukannya sebab orang yang bersangkutan sedang pergi.

Tapi, Kakaknya...

"Hei, Dik. Sedang membuat apa?" tanya Itachi yang melihat Sasuke di dapur.

"Hei, Kak. Aku membuat kue mangkuk," jawab Sasuke sedikit menoleh ke arah Itachi lalu kembali fokus pada sentuhan akhirnya mendekorasi kue-kue mangkuknya agar terlihat cantik dan menarik.

'Seperti Hinata.'

Itachi mendekati Sasuke untuk melihat hasil karya adiknya itu. Itachi selalu dibuat kagum oleh kelihaian jemari Sasuke ketika ia membuat sesuatu, membuat kue salah satunya. Keahlian itu menurun dari bakat Mama Mikoto. Tuhan adil membagikan bakat dari kedua orang tua mereka bagi Itachi dan Sasuke. Itachi diberkahi keahlian menganalisis sesuatu, turunan dari sang Papa, Fugaku. Dan Sasuke, bakat membuat karya cantik dari Mama mereka.

"Waw, sepertinya kali ini ada yang istimewa ya, Sasuke." Benar 'kan sifat menganalisis Itachi tepat? Lagipula tanpa dianalisis secara jeli pun, orang yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung tahu ada yang berbeda dari karya Sasuke kali ini.

Sasuke mengangguk disertai senyuman kecil. Ia memilih buah-buah stroberi yang masih utuh untuk menjadi penghias di atas beberapa kue mangkuknya.

"Ah, pasti untuk Hinata. Ya, 'kan?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke senang.

"Waw, sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian sekarang?"

"Um..." Sasuke sedikit kebingungan untuk menjawabnya. Pasalnya, mereka baru saling mengungapkan perasaan saja. Belum ke tahap pacaran. Kendati, Sasuke ingin sekali hal itu terjadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi yang heran belum mendapat jawaban dari adiknya.

"Kami... kami belum pacaran _kok_." Itachi tahu apa yang diinginkan adiknya. Ia tahu Sasuke mengharapkan hubungan resmi antara si bungsu dengan gadis yang disukainya. Terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan maksud kakaknya.

"Jadikan kue-kue mangkuk ini sebagai pertanda kamu mengajaknya pacaran, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya untuk meresapi maksud masukan dari kakaknya.

"Rasa apa saja yang kamu buat?"

"Cokelat, _blueberry_ dan stroberi. Aku membuat _melted cupcake_."

"Bagus. Nah, ini saran Kakak, Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau kita menandai kue-kue ini dari rasanya?"

"Maksudnya?" satu alis Sasuke kembali terangkat naik.

"Cokelat menandai berpacaran, stroberi, persahabatan dan _blueberry_ , pertemanan. Bagaimana?"

"Ke-kenapa begitu?" Saat mendengar kata persahabatan dan pertemanan, terasa tidak nyaman di hati Sasuke. Bagaimana pun ia tidak mau hubungan antara Hinata dengan dirinya hanya sebatas itu, Sasuke ingin hubungan mereka spesial sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ayolah, Sasuke itu cinta mati pada Hinata—katakanlah begitu—walau mereka baru sekadar saling menyukai, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan hubungan mereka bisa ke tahap yang lebih serius 'kan nantinya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Tidak seru jika tak ada tantangannya."

"Aku tidak setuju," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah merengut, sedangkan Itachi tersenyum.

"Sekarang Kakak tanya, perempuan lebih suka rasa apa di antara kue mangkuk yang kamu buat ini?"

"Cokelat."

Itachi menjentikkan jarinya. " _Correct!_ Kakak pikir Hinata pun akan memilih cokelat. Jadi, tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku masih meragukannya."

"Apanya yang meragukanmu? Jelas kamu sudah membuat rasa cokelat lebih banyak dibanding rasa lain. Kalau memang kamu ingin Hinata memilih kue mangkuk rasa cokelat, kamu hanya perlu menghiasnya lebih cantik dan menggiurkan supaya Hinata lebih tertarik untuk memilihnya. Mudah, bukan?"

'Sepertinya saran Kak Itachi bagus juga. Aku hanya perlu menghiasnya lebih cantik lagi. Aku sangat berharap Hinata memilih rasa cokelat.'

Kebisuan Sasuke menjadi jawaban kepuasan bagi Itachi. Sasuke terlihat tertarik dengan tantangan yang diberinya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Kakak tidak sabar ingin tahu rasa apa yang Hinata pilih besok." Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Adiknya berkutat kembali dengan kue mangkuk.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali menolak ucapan Itachi. Untuk apa menjadikan rasa kue mangkuk yang dibuatnya dikaitkan dengan hubungan antara dirinya dan Hinata? Sejak awal Sasuke memiliki rencana membuat kue-kue mungil ini sebagai hadiah dan ungkapan perasaannya yang meluap bahagia, bukan sebagai pilihan hubungan! Apa _sih_ yang dipikirkan Itachi sampai memiliki pemikiran mengerikan seperti itu? Apa mungkin Kakaknya itu kurang suka dengan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata?

'Tidak mungkin. Kakak tidak pernah bilang tidak setuju. Malah, dia ikut membantuku untuk bisa dekat dengan Hinata, jadi tidak mungkin Kakak plin-plan.'

Sasuke mulai kehilangan konsentrasinya menghiasi kue mangkuk. Terima kasih karena berkat Kakak tersayangnya, kini _mood_ Sasuke jadi terombang-ambing dilanda kebimbangan.

'Aku menyukai Sasuke. Sangat.' Sekelibat, pernyataan Hinata terhadapnya beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi penyemangat baru bagi Sasuke. _Mood_ nya yang semula menurun akibat saran Itachi, kini mulai beranjak naik ke _mood_ yang lebih baik. Sasuke senang, sebab hatinya lebih kuat untuk memilih berpikir positif. Kue mangkuk ini pasti akan diterima oleh Hinata dengan suka hati. Melihat Hinata yang tersenyum padanya memberikan kepuasan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Ia sangat yakin Hinata pasti akan memilih kue rasa cokelat!

"Baiklah! Kue rasa cokelat harus kubuat semenarik mungkin agar Hinata memilihnya."

Sasuke jadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari besok.

'Kue-kue ini harus kujaga baik-baik. Aku tidak mau ada yang menyentuhnya, termasuk Kak Itachi.'

Setiap orang yang sedang dilanda cinta pasti akan bertingkah lebih posesif, dan Sasuke salah satunya. Sasuke membuktikannya lewat kue mangkuk ini yang tidak boleh disentuh oleh siapa pun, sebab ada alasan penting di dalamnya. Kue-kue mangkuk imut nan cantik itu Sasuke buat dengan sepenuh hati dan dengan bumbu rahasianya yaitu CINTA. Tak ada yang lebih indah dan nikmat dibandingkan CINTA.

 _Well_ , itu terdengar sedikit picisan tapi memang ada benarnya juga. Dalam membuat sesuatu tanpa didasari hati yang tulus maupun cinta, maka karya tersebut tidak akan memiliki hasil yang maksimal. Banyak yang sudah membuktikannya, salah satunya Si Kuning dari _Bikini Bottom_ yang sangat hobi membuat hamburger dengan CINTA. Dan hasilnya, luar biasa! Hamburger buatan Si Kuning sangat terkenal di tempat tersebut. Bahkan saking terkenalnya, tak ada yang bisa menyaingi rasa dari hamburger buatannya.

Itu salah satu bukti karya seseorang yang membuat sesuatu yang disukainya dengan CINTA.

Sasuke menatap penuh kepuasan pada kue-kue mangkuknya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang melihat betapa menggiurkan hasil karyanya. Kue mangkuk rasa cokelatnya ia hiasi dengan beberapa _topping_ potongan buah kiwi, stroberi, cokelat putih dan krim. Sedangkan untuk rasa _blueberry_ dan stroberi, Sasuke berikan topping krim dengan warna-warni _sprinkle_ _candies_ dan serpihan cokelat yang menambah kesan imut.

Puas mengagumi hasil karyanya, Sasuke pun menyimpan kesepuluh kue mangkuknya ke dalam lemari pendingin agar tetap menarik dan terhindar dari jangkauan tangan-tangan jahil—seperti Itachi. Yah, mungkin Sasuke perlu menambahkan catatan peringatan di dekat kue-kue mangkuknya. Lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil kertas memo dan pena untuk menulis, _'Dare to touch, dare to death!'_

Terdengar mengerikan memang, tapi cukup pantas untuk dijauhkan dari niat jahil seseorang.

 _Geez_ , Sasuke memang sepertinya sudah tertular sifat galak dari Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke itu manis dan sopan, tapi kali ini ia bahkan berani mengancam dengan kata-kata mengerikan seperti itu. Apa kata Papa dan Mamanya jika mereka tahu?

' _Who cares?'_

.

.

Sasuke sangat senang hari ini sebab ia membawa kesepuluh kue-kue mungilnya ke sekolah untuk ia berikan pada sang gadis pujaan, Hinata Hyuuga. Jantungnya terus bergemuruh tiap kali dirinya membayangkan senyum manis Hinata saat ia menerima hadiah mungil-mungil pemberian Sasuke. Hinata itu cantik apalagi jika sudah tersenyum, Sasuke seakan dibuat buta dengan hanya menatap Hinata sebagai gadis tercantik di muka Bumi.

Efek jatuh cinta memang 'mengerikan', ya 'kan?

Sasuke akan menjaga kue-kue itu sampai istirahat tiba sebab di sekolah lebih berisiko tinggi rawan tangan-tangan jahil. Ada dua sahabat terbaik sekaligus terkonyolnya, Naruto dan Kiba, belum lagi gadis-gadis yang menggilainya, dan teman sekelasnya yang juga memiliki tingkat penasaran tinggi. Mereka semua sangat berbahaya! Predator kelaparan! Dan Sasuke sebagai Sang _Protector_ harus menjaganya tetap utuh hingga sampai ke tangan Sang Ratu Penguasa Hatinya.

Maka dari itu, untuk menghindari tatapan kelaparan dari para predator, Sasuke berangkat lebih pagi dibanding biasanya agar ia bisa menyembunyikannya di kolong mejanya. Sasuke memang bisa saja menyimpannya di tempat yang lebih aman, seperti di dapur kantin sekolah misalnya, tapi ada risiko akan dilihat yang lain, mengingat di kantin selalu saja ada penghuninya. Sasuke tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian karena membawa kotak cantik di sepanjang jalan.

.

Jam istirahat tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. Sasuke menunggu cukup sabar agar bel pertanda selesai pelajaran Bahasa Inggris berdering. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan guru yang mengajar, malah Sasuke sangat menikmati pelajaran itu sebab Ibu Kurenai adalah salah satu guru favoritnya, tetapi mengingat Sasuke memiliki rencana hebat saat istirahat nanti, mau tak mau perhatian Sasuke sedikit teralihkan dari pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Beruntung, Sasuke tidak pernah tidak bisa menjawab saat Ibu Kurenai bertanya padanya.

Sasuke itu sangat pintar, ingat?

Tepat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Sasuke pun segera merogoh kolong mejanya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera memberikan kotak cantik itu pada Hinata! Tangannya pun meraba-raba.

Namun ada yang salah.

' _What? Where's my cupcakes box?!'_

Sasuke pun melihat ke kolong mejanya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dirasakan tangannya salah. Tapi begitu matanya menangkap kolong mejanya yang kosong dan bersih, Sasuke mulai dilanda kepanikan.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Kiba yang memerhatikan raut ketegangan di wajah Sasuke.

'Ada yang mencurinya!' teriaknya dalam hati. Sasuke merasakan kepalanya berdenyut dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Matanya memerhatikan sekeliling, berusaha mencari raut wajah mencurigakan. Sayangnya, semua wajah temannya terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang mencurigakan.

"Sasuke, kamu oke, 'kan?" bisik Kiba masih khawatir pada sobatnya. Sasuke menggeleng ragu antara ya dan tidak.

"Sasuke kenapa, Kiba?" Naruto pun ikut penasaran sebab si Uchiha terlihat gelisah. Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu tidak tahu karena Sasuke tidak memberikan jawaban yang pasti. Tadi ia menggeleng, mungkin pertanda dia baik-baik saja meski berbanding terbalik dengan raut mukanya.

"Kamu sakit?" Sasuke kembali menggeleng merespon Naruto, ia terlalu syok dengan kejadian yang menimpanya sehingga membuat Sasuke tak mau membuka mulut.

Sasuke sangat yakin tidak ada orang saat ia datang pagi tadi, ia adalah yang pertama datang ke kelas. Kalau pelakunya Naruto dan Kiba, tidak mungkin. Mereka pasti akan tahu jika ada kotak cantik di kolong meja Sasuke itu sangat berharga, mereka pasti tak akan menyentuhnya sembarangan dan mungkin hanya akan bertanya penasaran saja. Naruto dan Kiba tidak sejahil itu sampai berniat menyembunyikan benda berharganya.

Pelaku menyebalkan itu pasti teman sekelasnya! Ia akan menggeledah semua tempat di kelas dan tak akan membiarkan teman-temannya keluar sampai ia berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Sasuke jadi menyesal membuang kertas memo yang dibuatnya semalam sebagai tanda peringatan mengancam.

"Baiklah, tugas untuk minggu ini kalian terjemahkan dari halaman 87 sampai 89. Sekaligus sebagai perbaikan nilai untuk beberapa siswa yang nilai ulangan harian kemarin kurang bagus," sahut Ibu Kurenai yang disambut cukup antusias oleh murid-murid kelas 3-A, kecuali Sasuke yang sedang mengutuki orang yang dengan kurang ajarnya mencuri kotak cantiknya.

Ibu Kurenai membenahi buku-bukunya untuk segera beranjak keluar kelas, namun suara lantang seorang siswa menghentikan gerakannya.

"Bu Kurenai, saya sebagai perwakilan dari teman-teman 3-A hendak memberikan sesuatu!" suara Soumaru, Sang Ketua Kelas 3-A, membahana di kelas itu. Ibu Kurenai terlihat bingung dengan aksi tiba-tiba salah satu muridnya.

Sasuke pun ikut mengalihkan sedikit perhatiannya pada suara lantang sang ketua kelas. Dilihatnya Soumaru maju ke depan tepat di samping Ibu Kurenai yang masih menatapnya bingung. Lalu Soumaru menganggukkan kepalanya kepada salah satu temannya laki-laki, Si Wakil Ketua Kelas, Sora.

Sora pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan membawa sebuah kotak cantik yang SANGAT Sasuke kenali. Mata si Uchiha membola.

'Itu milikkuuu!'

Dengan santainya Sora memberikan kotak tersebut pada Soumaru, sang ketua kelas, kemudian memberikannya lagi pada Ibu Kurenai. Terlihat jelas Ibu Kurenai tersenyum melihat kotak cantik tersebut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ibu Kurenai," ucap Soumaru lalu membungkuk sebagai penghormatan kepada sang guru. Tingkahnya pun diikuti oleh teman-teman yang lain, mereka berdiri kemudian mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Ibu Kurenai secara serentak lalu diakhiri dengan bungkukan badan.

Minus Sasuke yang masih sangat syok.

'Kueku dikorbankan? Dan Soumaru yang mencurinya dariku?'

"Anak-anak, Ibu sangat berterima kasih. Ini kejutan yang sangat tidak terduga," ucap Bu Kurenai, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Pasalnya, baru kali ini ada murid-muridnya yang begitu peduli dan memberikan kejutan ulang tahun padanya.

"Ini juga merupakan ungkapan terima kasih kami karena selama ini Ibu Kurenai selalu perhatian pada kami. Ibu Kurenai adalah guru inspiratif dan guru favorit kelas 3-A!" sahut Soumaru semangat. Sorakan girang pun terdengar di kelas 3-A. Mereka sangat menyukai Ibu Kurenai yang cantik dan baik hati.

"Ibu sangat senang sampai Ibu tidak bisa berkata-kata yang jelas. _Today's my best birthday ever_. Semuanya berkat kalian, anak-anak 3-A." Ibu Kurenai pun akhirnya tak tahan untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Suasana haru kebahagiaan melingkupi kelas 3-A sebab hampir semua anak perempuan dan beberapa anak laki-laki ikut meneteskan air mata haru.

"Coba dibuka kotaknya, Bu," Soumaru mengusulkan. Ibu Kurenai mengangguk kemudian dengan perlahan melepaskan tali pita merah yang mengikat cantik kotak tersebut. Dan begitu tutupnya terbuka, decak kagum sang guru tak terluput dari penglihatan semua murid 3-A, termasuk Sasuke.

" _They are so lovely!"_ sahut sang guru Bahasa Inggris. Ia menatap kagum betapa imut kue-kue mangkuk itu juga begitu rapi tataannya. Hanya tangan-tangan profesionallah yang mampu melakukannya. Saking kagumnya, Ibu Kurenai tidak tega untuk memakannya. Mungkin ia akan menatapnya dulu hingga bosan baru memakannya.

"Boleh Ibu peluk Soumaru?" pinta Bu Kurenai yang ingin mengungkapkan rasa bahagia dan terima kasihnya karena diberikan kejutan oleh anak-anak didiknya.

"Um, mungkin sebaiknya pelukan Ibu diberikan pada Sasuke Uchiha," kata Soumaru sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan senyuman, diikuti oleh tatapan bahagia oleh Ibu Kurenai dan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Sasuke membatu.

'Apa lagi sekarang?' Kalau si Ketua Kelas cukup peka, ia bisa melihat aura suram dari sosok Sasuke yang memandangnya datar.

"Sasukelah yang menyiapkan hadiah ini," lagi tambah Soumaru.

Bisikan kagum pun terngiang di telinga Sasuke. Naruto dan Kiba pun ikut terkejut tidak menduga jika Sasuke memiliki ide hebat untuk sebuah kejutan ulang tahun guru favorit mereka.

'Itu salah paham! Bukan begitu!'

 _Well_ , Sasuke sebenarnya masih marah karena kuenya diambil tanpa seizinnya. Itu sama saja mencuri, meski dengan tujuan yang baik. _But still!_

"Sasuke, kemarilah." Permintaan Bu Kurenai tidak bisa Sasuke tolak. Sasuke ingin marah sebetulnya, sangat ingin, terutama pada si Ketua Kelas, tapi melihat Ibu Kurenai yang begitu bahagia akan kue-kue mangkuk buatannya, emosinya teredam.

Mungkin untuk sementara ini.

Sasuke pun mendapatkan pelukan hangat layaknya pelukan seorang Ibu dan dengan sedikit canggung Sasuke membalasnya. Teman-teman sekelas memberikan tepuk tangan meriah dan sorakan girang.

"Terima kasih untuk kue-kue cantik ini, Sasuke. _I really love them!_ "

Seharusnya kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Hinata, bukan Ibu Kurenai. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sasuke tidak bisa mengambil kue itu.

"Kita berikan tepuk tangan untuk Sasuke sekali lagi!" Soumaru berujar girang. Kelas 3-A kembali riuh oleh sorakan dan tepuk tangan meriah yang kali ini diberikan untuk Sasuke karena hasil karyanya yang luar biasa.

"Itu sobatku!" sahut Naruto bangga pada Sasuke, di antara teman-teman yang lain dialah yang paling heboh, sedangkan Kiba meringis memaklumi sifat Naruto.

" _I'm so proud of you, Sasuke. You could be a best patisserie someday."_

" _Thank you, Ma'am."_ Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa terima kasih. Ada rasa senang ketika Ibu Kurenai mengakui kelihaian tangannya dalam membuat karya cantik.

"Bu, boleh tidak kami cicipi kue buatan Sasuke?" tanya salah satu murid. Ibu Kurenai terkekeh kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu. Kalian boleh mencobanya."

Begitu Ibu Kurenai mengatakan itu, murid yang bertanya tadi langsung berdiri mendekati meja guru. Tindakannya itu pun diikuti oleh beberapa murid lain yang juga ikut penasaran dengan kue buatan Sasuke. Karena Ibu Kurenai sangat baik hati dan tidak kikir, ia pun membagi-bagikan kue-kue mangkuk itu pada murid-murid 3-A. Memang tidak cukup untuk semua jika diberikan satu per satu, jadi ia menyarankan kepada murid-murid untuk membagikannya juga kepada yang lain agar semuanya ikut mencicipi.

" _This is really good, Sasuke,"_ puji Bu Kurenai saat ia mencicipi kue mangkuk rasa cokelat. Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum.

'Tentu saja, karena aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati, karena sebenarnya kue-kue itu bukan untuk Bu Kurenai.'

Mungkin tak ada salahnya untuk mengalah dan merelakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan yang cukup pahit-manis ini. Pahit karena kue-kue mangkuk ini dicuri darinya walau dengan tujuan baik, dan manis sebab Ibu Kurenai yang hari ini berulang tahun sangat menyukai kue buatannya, juga teman-temannya ikut mengaguminya. _Damn bittersweet!_ Toh, masih ada waktu untuk membuatnya lagi. Lain kali, Sasuke tak akan lagi menaruh sesuatu yang berharga di kolong mejanya. Ini pelajaran yang sangat berharga sekaligus menghantamnya.

'Maaf, Hinata.' Sasuke membatin.

Teman-teman sekelas Sasuke begitu senang dan kagum memiliki seorang teman yang pandai membuat kue mangkuk yang cantik. Selama ini, mereka belum tahu jika ternyata si Uchiha Pemalu memiliki bakat layaknya seorang _patisserie_ kawakan.

"Sasuke memang hebat!"

"Sasuke, nanti tolong buatkan untukku juga ya untuk ulang tahunku!"

"Selain tampan dan pintar, Sasuke memang berbakat ya membuat kue mangkuk!" Mereka memuji Sasuke dengan tulus.

Awalnya Sasuke berniat merelakannya, akan tetapi setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya membuat Sasuke tidak enak hati saat kue-kue cantik buatannya menjadi serbuan predator kelaparan. Mereka mencabik-cabiknya tanpa ampun kemudian melahapnya bulat-bulat seakan mereka tak pernah makan sejak dari lahir. Tubuh Sasuke lemas melihat betapa kejamnya mereka memperlakukan karya tangannya.

Seharusnya mereka memakannya dengan pelan-pelan, menikmatinya, bukan dengan beringas melahap bulat-bulat seperti seekor buaya memakan seekor zebra!

'Dasar predator mengerikan!' rutuknya dalam hati. Sayang, _badmood_ kembali hadir untuk merusak waktu istirahatnya.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keberingasan teman-teman sekelasnya, memutuskan untuk pergi keluar mencari udara segar, membasuh muka, kemudian mengasingkan diri di tempat yang terpencil untuk menghilangkan kekacauan hatinya. Sungguh, jika Sasuke tidak ingat dia seorang Uchiha, sudah sejak tadi wajah Soumaru ia tusuk dengan ujung penanya.

Itu sangat mengerikan!

 _Well_ , orang yang sedang murka seringkali dibutakan emosi. Beruntung Sasuke tidak sampai demikian. Ia masih ingat betul siapa dirinya.

"Sasuke," panggil Ibu Kurenai. Yang bersangkutan pun membalikkan badan. "Ini, kamu pun berhak mencicipinya." Ibu Kurenai memberikan Sasuke satu kue mangkuk rasa _blueberry_ ber _topping sprinkle candies_ yang masih utuh dan cantik sebagai tanda penghargaan akan karyanya yang luar biasa. Itu adalah kue satu-satunya, sebab yang lain sudah habis ditelan para buaya lapar dari 3-A.

Terdengar mengerikan.

"Terima kasih, Bu," ucap Sasuke menerima pemberian gurunya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera menyelamatkan satu-satunya kue yang masih selamat sentosa dari serbuan para buaya kelaparan itu. Sasuke tidak mau kue mangkuk itu jadi korban keberingasan predator lain. Kakinya pun beranjak menuju keluar kelas dan mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

Poor Sasuke ne? Saa, ini sekuel dari permintaan sobat-sobat yang mereview fic saya sebelumnya. Semoga cukup terhibur. Dan lagi, saya bikin berchapter dan ga bakalan banyak. Saya bikinnya yang chapter2 sedikit karena stok alur cerita di otak saya terbatas juga saya pikir lebih baik bikin cerita chapter yg sedikit tapi tamat, daripada bikin yg banyak tapi discontinued, itu PHP! Jujur, saya suka sebel kalo ada cerita yang bagus punya tapi kaga dilanjut. Itu gimanaaa~ rasanya. Setuju ga?

Saya berterima kasih banget atas dukungan sobat-sobat semua. Saya juga ikut seneng baca review sobat-sobat yang merasa senang dengan cerita karya saya.

Btw, kuis di cerita yg sebelumnya ga berhadiah sih, tapi makasih juga ada yg berkenan menjawab. Hehe…

Special thanks for : **ana,** **Yandana Ubaydillah, Miyuchin2307, Reichan Hiyukeitashi, aminatazzahra, HipHipHuraHura, OnewnyanGembul, Guest, mprill Uchiga, inisaya69, Hana Yuangka, Kuronuma392, uchialyly.**

.

Salam hangat,

 **Bernadette Dei**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel of Just A Thumb Makes Me Numb**

 **.**

Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warnings** : OOC, AU, Booby Trapey Typo, No Likey No Dikey!

My Lovely Deary Pairy SasuHina

.

Chapter 2

.***.

 **CHUP-CAKE  
**

.***.

.

.

"Hei. Ke mana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja menyadari ketidakhadiran salah satu sobatnya.

"He? Bukannya tadi dia masih ada di sini?" Kiba ikut menyisir pandangan matanya ke penjuru kelas.

"Tumben sekali dia pergi begitu saja."

Sebenarnya sejak tadi Kiba merasa ada yang tidak biasa dari sikap Sasuke.

"Kamu sadari tidak jika tadi sikap Sasuke sedikit aneh?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Tadi dia seperti orang yang panik kehilangan sesuatu, dia bahkan merogoh kolong mejanya." Naruto mendengarkan ucapan Kiba. "Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan kue yang diberikan untuk Ibu Kurenai."

"He? Jujur, aku masih belum mengerti maksudnya," ucap Naruto mengernyitkan kening. Kiba ingin sekali menjitak kepala sobat satunya yang memang sedikit tidak peka.

"Tebakanku, kue itu bukan untuk Ibu Kurenai." Setelah mendengar ucapan Kiba barusan, Naruto langsung mengerti. Ia yang sebelumnya duduk, refleks bangkit membuat Kiba terkejut.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau kue itu bukan untuk Ibu Kurenai, maka seharusnya untuk..." si Pecinta anjing pun mengangguk. Tadi ia sempat ingin menjitak Naruto karena sudah memgejutkannya, tapi tidak jadi.

"Mungkin sekarang Sasuke sedang merajuk. Sebaiknya kita cari dia sebelum ia tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri," usul Kiba mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas diikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

Naruto dan Kiba cukup mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini setelah kejadian yang tidak terduga tadi. Mungkin tadi Sasuke terlihat tersenyum, tapi Kiba bisa lihat ada yang sedikit berbeda dari raut wajah sobat Uchiha-nya. Sasuke itu bukan tipikal lelaki yang pelit senyum jika dirinya disanjung oleh banyak orang, apalagi oleh seorang guru. Dan ternyata instingnya benar, ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke dan kejutan tadi. Hadiah itu pastilah untuk Hinata, gadis yang menjadi incaran si Uchiha. Wajar jika saat ini Sasuke merajuk. Siapa yang tidak?

Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Kiba dan Naruto mau menjadi penyemangat Sasuke di saat terberat seperti ini. Namun sebelumnya, mereka harus menemukan terlebih dahulu di mana sobat mereka itu karena jika Sasuke sedang dalam 'nuansa kelam' seperti itu, ia cukup sulit untuk ditemukan. Sasuke itu cukup lihai dalam bersembunyi, entah sifatnya itu diturunkan dari siapa.

Kiba sendiri hanyalah manusia biasa, dia bukan manusia yang memiliki indra penciuman setajam hewan favorit kesayangannya. Jika Kiba dianugerahi hidung super semacam itu, maka keberadaan Sasuke tidak menjadi masalah baginya. Tapi ia beruntung, sebab dirinya masih memiliki Naruto yang bisa membantu mencari Sasuke. Melakukan berdua akan terasa lebih ringan dibandingkan sendirian.

"Kita cari ke mana dulu, Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Um... mungkin kita cari ke perpustakaan. Kurasa tempat itu biasanya sering dikunjungi oleh orang-orang pendiam dan yang sedang dalam _mood_ buruk," jawab Kiba yang disambut anggukan setuju dari Naruto.

"Benar juga," Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. "Hei, itu bukannya Hinata?" katanya sambil menunjukkan ibu jari ke arah lain. Kiba pun ikut menolehkan kepalanya.

"Benar!"

Hinata melihat kedua sobat pemuda yang disukainya melambaikan tangan padanya. Memang dirinya sedang mencari mereka, lebih tepatnya Sasuke sebab ia belum melihatnya sejak pagi tadi. Ia pikir kesempatan saat istirahat adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menemui si Uchiha.

Akan tetapi ada yang aneh. Si Uchiha tidak ada bersama-sama dengan kedua sobatnya itu.

'Ke mana dia? Tidak biasanya dia lepas dari mereka.' pikir Hinata. Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke itu satu paket! Kalau ada yang menghilang dari antara ketiganya pasti terlihat janggal.

"Hai, Hinata. Mencari Sasuke, 'kan?" tanya Naruto, Hinata mengangguk.

"Yah, kami sebenarnya juga sedang mencarinya. Dia tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja," sahut Kiba lalu mulai menceritakan mengenai apa yang terjadi tadi di kelas mereka sampai Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

'Pantas tadi berisik sekali.' batin Hinata mengingat keributan di detik-detik sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi.

Mendengar cerita dari Kiba, Hinata mengerti. Sasuke pasti sedang bersembunyi untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku akan bantu mencarinya," ucap Hinata.

"Bagus. Kami akan cari di perpustakaan. Jika Sasuke tak ada di sana, kami akan cari ke sekitarnya. Hinata bisa mencarinya ke sekitar taman," usul Kiba. Hinata kembali mengangguk setuju dengan saran si Pencinta _Canine_.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit Hinata mencari sosok si Uchiha, sayangnya masih belum ditemukannya. Hinata pikir mencari Sasuke akan semudah biasanya, tetapi kali ini pemuda itu benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan diri, belum lagi lingkungan SMA Konoha cukuplah luas. Perlu waktu lama untuk benar-benar menyusuri seluruh gedung sekolah tersebut, bahkan kemungkinan ada tempat tersembunyi yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh penghuni sekolah kebanyakan. Sebenarnya, Hinata tidak keberatan jika waktu istirahatnya harus terbuang begitu saja demi mencari si Uchiha. Baginya, ia akan merasa lengkap jika sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Tidakkah si Uchiha itu tahu sekesal apa saat Hinata tidak sempat melihat sosok Sasuke pagi tadi? Hinata jelas melampiaskannya pada pelajaran Pak Yakushi tentang rumus Fisika yang biasanya cukup Hinata sukai. Namun berhubung _mood_ nya sedang kurang baik, akhirnya ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya membuang muka ke luar kelas, walau sesekali melirikkan mata cantiknya pada sang guru, biar bagaimana pun tertangkap sedang melamun saat pelajaran berlangsung sangatlah tidak etis, apalagi dia Hinata, seorang gadis Hyuuga. Maka dari itu, ia sudah memutuskan di saat bel istirahat berdering, ia akan segera langsung pergi ke kelas Sasuke lalu menyeretnya ke suatu tempat dan mungkin... sedikit bermanja-manja.

Namun lagi-lagi _mood_ nya diperburuk dengan ketidakberadaan si Uchiha, termasuk kedua sobatnya yang selalu menempel bersamanya. Ia ingin bertanya pada salah satu teman sekelas Sasuke namun ia urung mengingat ia akan lebih senang jika dirinya sendiri yang berhasil menemukannya. Seperti mencari telur Paskah, kau harus mencari sendiri tanpa panduan apa pun, dan begitu kau berhasil menemukannya, ada rasa bangga yang luar biasa.

Hinata kini berada di pinggir lapangan olahraga. Ia meneliti di sekitar tempat luas dan terbuka itu. Ia tidak mencari di area tengah lapangan, melainkan di pinggirannya sebab di sana terdapat pepohonan rindang yang terkadang menjadi tempat berteduh para siswa setelah mereka usai berolahraga. Akan tetapi kali ini tak ada siswa-siswi yang mendapat pelajaran olahraga sehingga lapangan itu kosong dan sepi. Hinata merasa dirinya perlu mendekati area pepohonan itu. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke sana.

.

Sasuke menatap kue mangkuk rasa _blueberry_ yang satu-satunya masih selamat. Jika saja tatapan mata Sasuke setajam laser panas, kue tersebut pasti sudah habis melumer di tangannya. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan kue tersebut, hanya saja ucapan Itachi semalam mengiang-ngiang di kepalanya yang sudah penuh dengan kejadian menyebalkan tadi di kelas. Ucapan Itachi mengenai tantangan yang secara tidak langsung diterima Sasuke.

Sasuke masih ingat betul jika kue mangkuk rasa _blueberry_ Itachi menandainya sebagai 'Hubungan Teman', lalu _strawberry_ 'Persahabatan', dan cokelat 'Kekasih'.

Si pemuda Uchiha mengusap rambutnya sedikit kasar karena kue mangkuk manis di tangannya merupakan pertanda yang sangat Sasuke hindari. Sungguh, ia tidak mau hubungannya dengan Hinata hanya sekadar teman saja! Hati dan pikirannya sedang berkelit tidak sepaham. Pikirannya terus pesimis menggaung-gaungkan tantangan konyol dari Kakaknya, sedangkan hatinya mengatakan agar tidak memedulikan hal itu karena perasaan Hinata sudah jelas mengarah kepada hubungan yang lebih dekat, lebih dari sekadar teman maupun sahabat.

'Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika bertemu dengannya nanti. Pikiran dan _mood_ ku sedang tidak sejalan. Kurasa tidak akan bagus jika aku bertemu dengannya,' ucapnya dalam hati, tak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari kue mungil di tangannya.

"Ah, ketemu!" sahut Hinata yang muncul dari balik pohon. Sasuke terlonjak kaget, tak siap dirinya dikejutkan oleh kedatangan orang lain, apalagi saat menyadari orang itu adalah Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata?"

"Aku mencari-carimu, kautahu," ada nada jengkel ketika Hinata mengatakannya. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya merasa tidak pantas untuk bertatap muka sedang _mood_ nya masih berantakan.

Hinata duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Matanya menatap ke depan, ke arah semak-semak hijau. Beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Hinata bermaksud menunggu Sasuke bicara sesuatu, tetapi ia tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan biar dirinya yang memulai percakapan.

"Mau mengatakan masalahmu padaku?" tanya Hinata, "aku tak akan keberatan mendengarnya."

Sasuke masih ragu. Ia melirik Hinata. Tangannya yang memegang kue mangkuk yang ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. Bukannya Sasuke malu untuk memperlihatkannya pada Hinata, hanya saja mana mungkin juga jika ia memberikan satu buah kue untuk Hinata? Belum lagi, Sasuke memiliki 'pemahaman' kurang baik pada kue mungil itu.

Jujur, Sasuke sangat senang karena orang yang berhasil menemukannya adalah Hinata bukan kedua sobatnya yang bisa saja langsung memberikan celotehan menjengkelkan yang makin memperburuk keadaan hatinya. Meski begitu, Sasuke juga sayang pada Kiba dan Naruto, hanya terkadang, terlampau sering, mereka malah salah bertingkah di situasi tertentu.

Hinata datang seperti membawa angin segar di sekelilingnya. Perasaannya yang semula cukup kacau, kini berangsur membaik. Sasuke tidak bisa terus bermuram durja di dekat gadis pujaannya, jika ia masih mau menjadi bagian terpenting di hati gadis itu.

"Sepertinya kau masih membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Kalau begitu aku pergi," ucap Hinata yang terkesan tiba-tiba, sama seperti ketika gadis itu datang tak terduga. Lalu sekarang, ia akan pergi begitu saja? Padahal Sasuke baru saja membenahi perasaan kacaunya yang mulai berangsur baik.

Dengan sigap dan cepat, Sasuke berhasil meraih tangan Hinata sebelum gadis itu bangkit.

"Jangan pergi."

Di mata Hinata saat itu, wajah Sasuke terlihat amat imut bagaikan malaikat kecil yang ingin dipeluk. Kalau saja Hinata masih berumur delapan tahun, ia pasti sudah memeluk erat-erat lelaki di hadapannya ini. Dulu, Hinata begitu terobsesi dengan sesuatu yang berbau 'imut'. Jika ia sudah menemukan itu, Hinata tak akan segan-segan langsung menyerbunya dengan dekapan maut.

Itu dulu.

Sekarang tidak lagi. Mengingat ia pernah mendapatkan pengalaman menyebalkan gara-gara sikapnya yang terlalu maniak akan hal-hal imut. Hinata sempat sedikit trauma dengan _berpuasa_ bicara selama enam hari. Ia bahkan sempat membenci apa yang dulu amat disukainya saking malunya jika mengingat kejadian menyebalkan itu.

Hingga ia menemukan sosok yang Hinata anggap paling layak dikatakan imut.

Sasuke.

Sejak pertama kali ia melihat Sasuke, Hinata anggap Sasuke itu imut. Walau awalnya ia masih ragu bagian apa yang membuat Sasuke terlihat imut.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Hinata tak salah menganggap Sasuke demikian. Dari cara Sasuke berperilaku, sifatnya yang mudah tersipu dan gugup jika bertatap muka dengan Hinata, itulah yang menjadikan alasannya.

Dan sekarang, Hinata menambahkan nilai _plus_ bagi keimutan Sasuke oleh karena tatapan mata memohonnya.

Hinata dibuat tak bisa menolak. _Well_ , ia tak akan menolak selagi itu berhubungan dengan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Baik," ucap Hinata tenang. Namun dalam hati, ia bersikeras untuk tidak menerjang si Uchiha saat itu juga dengan kecupan-kecupan nakal di wajah imutnya.

Hinata berdeham berusaha menghilangkan pikiran nakal dari kepalanya. Hari memang sudah siang ditambah perut yang mulai meminta diisi, apalagi ada Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kausembunyikan itu?" Hinata melirikkan kedua mata cantiknya yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal di balik tubuh Sasuke sejak tadi.

Sasuke gelagapan, tak menyangka Hinata menyadarinya. "Anu... bukan apa-apa."

Sayang, Hinata pun tak mudah dibohongi.

"Aku penasaran, Sasuke. Perlihatkan padaku," ujar Hinata sedikit memaksa. Lalu sebuah ide nakal untuk menjahili Sasuke muncul.

Hinata suka sekali jika menjahili Sasuke. Menggodanya adalah ide brilian!

Perlahan Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke sambil menyentuh dagu si Uchiha agar menatapnya.

"Katakan padaku. Kalau tidak..."

'Kalau tidak, apa?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati yang makin gelagapan akibat sikap Hinata yang selalu saja mengintimidasinya. Dan selalu berhasil membuatnya tak berkutik.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Muka Sasuke merah sepenuhnya hingga leher. Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, maka ia menunggu dengan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dengan jantung yang bertalu-talu bagai derap langkah para serdadu.

"Sasuke, tunjukkan padaku yang kausembunyikan," ucapan Hinata membuat Sasuke kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Wajah gadis Hyuuga itu sudah tak sedekat tadi.

Sasuke merasa kecewa, sedikit. Pikirnya, ia akan mendapatkan _sesuatu_ dari Hinata.

Menyerah, Sasuke pun memperlihatkan kue mangkuk yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya.

"Kue mangkuk?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau yang membuatnya, 'kan?" Hinata ia biarkan mengambil kuenya. Jika gadis itu tertarik untuk memakannya, tidak masalah. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan tantangan konyol dari kakaknya. Toh, Sasuke tahu Hinata menyukai dirinya. Tidak diragukan lagi. Hanya sekadar tantangan konyol tak akan melunturkan perasaan keduanya.

Hinata tentu segera tahu kue mangkuk itu buatan Sasuke, mengingat kue mangkuk itu begitu imut. Sayang rasanya jika harus dimakan.

"Kenapa hanya membuat satu?"

Jawaban seperti apa yang baik untuk menjawabnya? Sasuke bingung harus berkata apa.

Di lain pihak, Hinata hanya ingin memastikan yang akan dikatakan Sasuke, walau ia sendiri tahu apa yang terjadi tadi di kelas 3-A. Ia tahu kue mangkuk itu satu-satunya yang tersisa.

"Itu... tadi itu..."

'Oh, ayolah, Sasuke! Bicara yang benar!' _inner_ Sasuke mulai berteriak frustrasi.

"Boleh untukku?"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku ingin memakannya. Tidak apa, 'kan?" si Uchiha mengangguk, tak mendapati alasan untuk mencegah keinginan Hinata yang menginginkan kue mangkuk rasa _blueberry_ buatannya.

Tampilannya seenak rasanya. Hinata belum pernah tahu jika selama ini Sasuke ternyata mahir membuat kue. Ia kira Sasuke hanya mahir di bidang pelajaran saja. Ternyata, Sasuke memiliki bakat yang unik dan patut diacungi jempol. Mungkin suatu hari, ia bisa membuka toko kue jika Sasuke tak tertarik terjun di dunia bisnis.

Hinata menikmati di gigitan pertamanya, merasakan kelembutan tekstur kue dan manisnya krim _vanilla_ dan selai _blueberry_ yang melumer di lidah. Hinata sangat menyukai kue mangkuk buatan Sasuke.

" _Tasty,_ " ucap Hinata. Sasuke merasa sangat lega. Hinata memujinya. Misinya tidaklah gagal sepenuhnya. Yang terpenting membuat Hinata senang dan mengagumi bakatnya membuat kue, itu sudah amat cukup.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau cobalah juga," sahut Hinata sambil menyodorkan bagian kue mangkuk yang belum tergigit.

Sasuke menurut tanpa banyak pertimbangan. Ia pun menggigit kue tersebut, mencicipi sambil menilai rasanya. Baginya, ini adalah bagian yang romantis berbagi makanan bersama sang kekasih.

'Oh, tunggu! Memangnya sejak kapan hubungan kami disahkan?' pikir Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke tak peduli. Biarlah urusan mengenai pengesahan hubungannya dengan Hinata diatasi nanti. Sekarang ia hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Hinata yang berbagi kue mangkuk mungil berdua.

Sasuke setuju dengan pendapat orang-orang yang sudah terlebih dahulu mencicipi kue buatannya. Rasanya memang enak. Manisnya tidak berlebihan, cukup, ditambah rasa asam dari selai _blueberry_ yang menambah rasa segar.

Sejak membuatnya semalam, ia sama sekali belum mencicipinya walau hanya sejilat krim saja. Baginya, itu pantang dilakukan. Sasuke tidak pernah mencoba kue buatannya sebelum ada orang lain yang mencobanya terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, Sasuke," kata Hinata. Sasuke menoleh. "ada noda krim."

"Di sebelah mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap wajahnya yang kemungkinan terpoles krim. "Sudah tak ada, 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit banyak tahu mengenai situasi semacam itu yang biasanya akan berakhir dengan adegan... ahem... ciuman.

Wajah Sasuke mulai matang karena memikirkannya. Namun sayang, adegan itu tidak terjadi padanya sebab Sasuke sendiri yang sudah menolak untuk kemungkinan bisa terjadi.

Dalam hati, Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang tidak terlalu pintar menghadapi situasi semacam itu.

 _No kiss today, Uchiha!_

"Bukan di situ," kata Hinata.

"Ya? Lalu di ma..." Tanpa diduga, Hinata menjilat leher Sasuke, tepat di pinggir bawah dagunya. Rasanya hangat dan basah, membuat otak Sasuke seperti aliran listrik yang tiba-tiba konslet. Sasuke membatu oleh karena kinerja otaknya terhambat oleh syok.

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa rasanya semakin panas?' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Kau milikku sekarang, Sasuke," ucap Hinata menegaskan diakhiri dengan kecupan di titik yang dibasahinya.

Sasuke belum bisa memprediksi tindakan Hinata yang sering tiba-tiba bagaikan serangan musuh di padang gurun yang muncul dari balik pasir. Serangannya begitu cepat dan mematikan layaknya ular derik. Jika ia hendak menggigit, ia akan lakukan tanpa pertimbangan. Hinata bisa diartikan seperti itu. Gadis Hyuuga itu _mematikan_. Buktinya, sekarang sang korban sudah tak sadarkan diri bersandar di bahunya.

"Ah, dia pingsan," katanya tenang seakan bukanlah hal yang aneh. Yah, memang bagi Hinata, Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri tidaklah merepotkannya. Ia hanya perlu duduk di sana selama beberapa waktu menunggu sampai Sasuke sadar.

Namun berapa lama?

Beruntung, ketika Hinata mengedarkan pandangan matanya, ia melihat siluet Kiba dan Naruto di area lapangan. Hinata pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka yang direspon cepat oleh keduanya.

Naruto dan Kiba pun menghampiri Hinata yang disebelahnya ada Sasuke yang bersandar manis di bahu si Hyuuga.

"He? Sasuke tidur?" tanya Naruto yang disambut anggukan kepala dari Hinata.

"Kalau begitu bangunkan. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi," saran Kiba.

"Jangan. Dia pasti kelelahan karena semalam bekerja lembur," jawab Hinata. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah membohongi kedua sobat si Uchiha, padahal ia sendiri yang membuat Sasuke pingsan.

Yah, memang alasan di balik itu tak perlu diumbarkan pada mereka, 'kan?

"Bawa saja ke ruang Kesehatan," lagi tambah Hinata. Naruto dan Kiba pun menurut lalu merangkul _The Sleeping Uchiha_ menuju tempat yang disarankan Hinata. Sedangkan si Hyuuga, menyeringai nakal di belakang mereka meninggalkan lokasi saksi bisu kejadian tadi.

.

"Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar kelelahan," ucap Naruto yang sudah sampai di ruang Kesehatan. Sasuke sudah dibaringkan di ranjang.

"Yep, lihat saja wajahnya sampai merah begitu," sahut Kiba.

"Yah, setidaknya dia bukan pingsan karena dapat ciuman dari Hinata, ya, 'kan?" Naruto terkekeh mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia dan Kiba harus mendapati Sasuke yang pingsan. Awalnya Naruto pikir Sasuke mabuk. Namun ketika Pak Kazuha, supir Sasuke melihat ada yang janggal di bibir si Uchiha, mereka akhirnya sadar kenapa Sasuke pingsan.

Sasuke mendapat ciuman maut.

Dan andai dua sobat si Uchiha itu tahu, karena belum lama Sasuke telah mendapatkannya lagi. Walau di titik yang berbeda.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke masuk dengan langkah gontai dan wajah matang. Ia sudah siuman beberapa menit yang lalu dan baru mengingat apa yang membuatnya hilang kesadaran.

"Hei, Dik. Sudah pulang?" suara Itachi menggema dari arah dapur. "Bagaimana dengan jawaban dari gadis Hyuugamu, hm?" tanya sang kakak penasaran. Ia tersenyum mendapati wajah adiknya yang merah.

Jantung Sasuke seakan tercubit geli ketika nama Hyuuga disebutkan kakaknya. Sontak, tangan kanannya langsung menyentuh lehernya yang terasa panas. Wajahnya makin memerah.

"Tidak tahu!" sahut Sasuke yang kemudian menghambur pergi ke arah tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Itachi terkejut. Namun ia tahu, raut wajah Sasuke bukanlah raut kesedihan, melainkan malu-malu.

Itachi tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi antara adiknya dengan si gadis Hyuuga di sekolah tadi. Ia tak sabar untuk membombardir adiknya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Tunggu sampai makan malam tiba.

.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Hore! Akhirnya bisa ditamatin juga. Mohon maaf, lanjutannya lama banget! Ini juga kalo ga diniatin ga bakalan selesai. Oh, amanlah sekarang. Saya bisa tidur tenang.

Sankyuu nih buat sobat-sobat yang udah review, follow n favorit di chap pertama :

 **mprill Uchiga, Miyuchin2307, Yandana Ubaydillah, NurmalaPrieska, Suha Keita, Hyuuga Qinata, heartlesssoul.712, nyonya uchiha, Namsoyo, heztzander, sasuhina69**

 **.**

 **.**

Salam hangat,

 **Bernadette Dei**


End file.
